


Patchwork and princess

by Paini03



Category: HIStory - My Hero (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paini03/pseuds/Paini03
Summary: Dabi and his brat of a lover. Overstim but mainly vanilla, doesn't mean he doesn't fuck you well
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Todoroki Touya/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Patchwork and princess

"Patchy- I'm home, at least come and greet me". I fumbled with my shoes and drenched umbrella before getting them off and entering our small but well loved home. "Dabi?" i huffed while looking around the appartment. He didn't seem to be home even though his jacket was here, i sighed before placing my bag on our dining table, i checked my phone hopefully, only to see no new messages- of course, it was always like this, he'd go missing for a couple of days then return looking like death and try to make it up to me by offering angry make up sex. And though i knew it would happen again a part of me always wished for a more normal life, one where i wouldn't have to hope he wasn't dead every night i couldn't see him. But i guess life was too cruel to let living feel perfect. I sang to myself while stripping myself before the chill could get to my bones, nights without him weren't as enjoyable but they had to be lived through. 

I padded my way to our bathroom, as i walked across the mirror the muted reds from hickeys and small recovered burns- from rope and other things, that peppered my skin were obvious. Some more so than others and though i couldn't tell which ones had been placed during which one of our several pleasurable activities, it felt good knowing i still had a mark that led to him, the thought of his lips ghosting over my skin and his finger gripping onto me tight, so tight it left marks for days had me aching. I could recall his voice clearly. Dabi's filthy scentences abundant and amoung them "But I know how to make you scream. How to have you completely unwound and how to make you beg for more.” was what had me on the floor. Flashes of countless torturous sexual exploits crossed my mind. And i could feel myself begin to flush. I slipped two fingers in me with relative ease before toying with my clit, i couldn't get the thought of him out of my head, they way he'd run his fingers down my thighs, his skilled tounge rubbing circles on my clit before entering me. By the end my legs would always be left shaking and i wanted that, needed that now, desperately but i was left with my fingers in me as i kneeled on the bathroom floor shaking with a sub par orgasm trying to offer relief. I felt like crying out of frustration but rather i crawled into the shower and turned on the water; hot water slowing filling up the shower with steam. I slowly stood up and washed myself off, the scalding water reminding me of his embrace. 

"Stupid toasty" i muttered to myself as i smiled while cupping the trickling water. By the time i was out and dressed Dabi still hadn't returned home so i was most likely not going to see him till tomorrow as it was almost dusk and he always tried to return home before then. But whether he came home or not i had to eat and we were low on oil so i fitfully made my way out back into the drizzling weather for oil, oh and eggs we didn't have eggs. The walk to the convince store was accompanied by birdsong which was pleasant enough, until i had to return home and the drizzle had turn to a full on down pour. 

"Satsu?" I whipped around at the sound of my name from an unfamiliar voice 

"Oh my god, Ichinose?!" 

"Wow it really is you huh? Never imagined meeting you out of the countryside" he chuckled 

"Time changes people" i laughed "what do you now?" I asked in faux amazement, the last thing I'd expect was to see my highschool crush again, that too infront of a convince store while it rained bloody murder. 

"I'm currently working as a journalist to publish and analyze scientific findings on quirks and their possible impact on the users psyche" i guaffed 

"Hard working as ever i see, but make sure to spare some talent for the rest of us" he laughed 

"It's nothing like that, but more importantly what are you up to? I don't think I've seen you after we graduated, almost felt like you dissapeared" he waited for a second, and his smile fell to something a little more somber and sincere "i guess i missed you". I looked up at him is silent suprise. "Oh sorry guess i was to forward" 

"No- no that was unexpectedly sweet, i didn't expect to hear such a heartfelt confession this late at night, but-" i chuckled "i missed you too, it really is nice seeing you again. Maybe we should host a reunion soon so we can think about the "good old days" he smiled, sweetly his eyes never breaking contact with me, sometimes it was hard to tell when his quirk was taking control since he was charming naturally. "Oh uh" i began to break the silence. 

"Have you changed your number?" 

"Hm? Oh uh yeah actually" 

"Could i have it? If it's not too much trouble" i agreed almost feeling like this was going too well, he had always been sweet and although i had dabi to keep me on my toes, it was always flattering to know someone was interested in you, which of course was just an assumption but it felt good regardless, and it made me want to toy with him, to fill this stupid fucking absence he always left without knowing. 

"Make sure to text me, I'd love to hear about your work adventures" he smiled before responding 

"I'll make sure to keep my stories interesting, i wouldn't want you to disappear on me again" he took a step closer and placed a warm hand on my cheek "I'll walk you home if you'd like" i smiled and tilted my head. 

"Don't tell me that a couple of years was enough to have you yearning for me " his hand faltered and his smile turned to a suprise grin 

"Time really does change people huh?" I looked him in the eye before raising a brow with a soft smirk before looking him up and down. 

"I guess it really does" he opened his umbrella big enough for the both us before pulling me in by the waist, "to your house shall we?" His touch reminded me of dabi and that this could've been him. 

I looked up to Ichinose before reaching as close as possible to his ear, my hand resting on his stomach while i whispered. "Maybe next time" i left holding my groceries in one hand and an umbrella in the other. With a sense of sorrow in mind i walked until i knew i was out of sight before i sighed and wished to let the rain soak me once again a sudden wave of exhaustion taking over me. I sat on a park bench my umbrella between my legs, as i though about us, about Dabi about Toya todoroki about what i had given up and what more i had to give up. He had always told me if i left he would understand and i had always told him it would take death to rip me away, but seemingly over time the constant thought of his dead body being reported on news channels or him dying in some desolate area seemd to crack at my resolve. Every kiss with him was desperate, every touch with warning and that seemed to be taking a toll on me. I thought of ichinose and what life would be like with him. To make a proper home and find him waiting, to cook and cuddle and sleep in peace, to have probably not as exciting sex but it was a price for a normal life. I got up now my eyes moist with frustration. "Toya Todoroki, the sacrifices i make for you". And to that i heard a dry chuckle in response. 

"Seems like I'm too much for you" i turned to look at his suprisingly presentable appearance. 

"You idiot, you should've messaged me oh and you brought flowers and whisky?" I smiled before covering him under my umbrella. 

"I had them picked up from the supermarket" i eyed him with a grin, his unnaturally sweet characteristic coming forth. But he seemd distant, standoffish and before i could ask why something in me already knew the reason. " i saw you with him". Fuck. I leaned into him and sighed, the umbrella now discarded on the floor. 

"You know nothing happened" he pulled my hair to see my face, which i resentfully kept hidden. 

"I know nothing happened" he paused before sighing "at least look at me" i gripped him tighter. With a thud he dropped the flowers and alcohol before harshly seating me and gripping my chin forcefully making me look at him, his hypnotic teal eyes raking over my form. 

'Stop' i whispered before trying to pull myself out of his grip. 

'Don't tell me what to do' he hissed into my ear, 'i didn't come early just to see you toy with another guy, i leave for a fucking hour longer and you're already making moves on other guys like a bitch in heat' i gasped as his hand shifted to my neck holding it tight enough i could already feel the throbbing from the lack of bloodflow, i gripped at his hand before trying to hold back sobs and halfhazard laughs. 

'I missed you' i looked up to him, his eyes shifting to an annoyed stance before pulling me up from my neck alone. I was back up on my feet but i felt weak enough to pass out in his arms, he could probably sense the lack of energy from me before releasing his grip on my throat which almost had me toppling over from the intensity of the rush. I was in his arms as he carried me home, i couldn't remember what had happened or how i got in this position but i wasn't complaining as i burrowed my face in his neck he huffed in annoyance. 

'Finally awake princess?' I mumbled into his neck before curling up closer to his body 

'Im cold' i whispered into his ear, and i could feel his hands grip me tighter as his body grew hotter, both errupting butterflies and sending sparks down to my core. 'Dabi' i started, and he replied with a hmm that vibrated his chest 'i love you' i felt the falter in his step turn to a stop as he looked down at me curled into his arms. 

'What?' his voice airy and weak, his breath formed vapor and it smelled of sharp mint and whisky- seemed like he already drank most of the bottle 

'Toya i love you no matter what' i felt his fingers dig into me and burn hotter than before almost painfully hot and it would probably blister if i hadn't had clothes on 

'You know not to call me that' his voice harsh and steeled 'don't call me that' he repeated softly after. By the time we reached home it had turned completely dark but we never made it further than our front door. He sat with me in his lap, the both of us still wet while he cradled me, his face hidden but the way he clung onto me said enough. 

'Patchwork' i called out, my voice muffled against his coat. 

'Princess' he replied weakly his rough bottom lip grazing my neck. 

'I'm home' a long silence followed after, long enough that i thought he hadn't heard me before he replied. 

'Welcome back angel' 

I woke up, my clothes almost completely dry from Dabi's body heat. it was 2 am and i had work today, i knew if i stayed like this we would end up delightfully sick, but i wanted a shower and our bed, i wanted to hold him and offer endless apologies and probably fight till we fell asleep. I sighed before resting my head against his chest once more. 'Morning princess' his deep voice vibrated in his chest and i flinched not expecting for him to be awake. He laughed lazily before stooping his head down for a kiss that i eagerly gave into, i reciprocated the same motions back and pushed my tongue into his mouth, and he groaned around it in a manner that was telltale of him over exaggerating. He licked my tongue with his own, coaxing mine into his mouth and let me mess around lazily with my hands. But at some point he felt it was enough, maybe the playful moans in his mouth or the way I had pressed my body against him had him wanting to put me in my place as he began to suck on my tongue. The pressure and intensity enough to make me squirm and so i fell back against his arms which wrapped around me, i slouched against them as curses left his lips encouraging me to press myself further into him so they couldn't escape me. 

“Has he ignited any of your nerves like I have?” i didn't understand his question but when i did he had already moved on to another. “Has he even seen you naked?” i couldn't answer although the answer was obvious. "Does he know you like to be overstimulated till you can't walk? That you like honey in your tea and all over your body? That feeling fucked by my fingers alone has you on your knees" 

"Dabi please" i whimpered as his thumbs drew circles on my hip bones, just knowing what his fingers were capable of had me shivering in pleasure that had yet to begin. 

"Please what? Don't tell him about how you like the way i leave little burns all over you? Or the feeling of my teeth puncturing into your skin, leaving scars from the inside of your thighs all the way up your back and onto your shoulders? Hmm?" I pushed him off weakly trying to escape his domineering presence but he completely let go of me letting me fall backwards with a shriek before cupping my head against the floor. I laughed despite myself. 

"You bastard" he grinned before trailing his finger near my core, the feeling of that itself had me wanting to lean my hips in for more but instead i made the life threatening decision to propel myself forward by crouching my legs beneath me and pushing off, by the time i had launched my self and had started running towards the bathroom his hand had already grasped at the back of my shirt and i made haste to slip out of it, although i rarely used it i was getting increasingly desperate as i knew how vicious Dabi could get from a chase so i turned myself invisible alongside my clothes. Unfortunately he wasn't impressed by this as he growled 

"Abstruse?" 

He laughed before emitting flames from his right hand, "guess I'll just have to singe you out then" and although hiding wasnt a problem as we were inside i knew he would keep his hand at a burning hot temperature for hours so i would be unable to keep up my quirk. He walked towards my direction and the moment i tried to walk away my pants uselessly made noise due to still being damp, i was lucky enough he hadn't heard but as he walked around in the opposite direction i quickly shimmied out of my pants and made my way near our balcony, my plan being to use the fire escape to leave the appartment and runaway to god knows where so that i wouldn't be murdered by him. "Satsu huh?" I froze, i hadn't expected him to have heard my conversation with Ichinose. "Cute little nickname, probably short for *Satsuma, i mean he probably thinks your sweeter than one, God you certainly taste sweeter- especially when you're under me begging to be devoured, your legs shaking and your hands desperately pulling me closer, wanting to feel my tongue deeper inside you" i covered my mouth so i wouldn't gasp involuntarily. "But i guess, i guess it doesn't matter now since we can make this your day of •ansatsu, i mean you did always have a blood kink and you know I'll do well to bleed you out and have you carved up all pretty like a sculpture" i quickly removed an earring hoping that i could throw it far enough that it would distract him, but he started off again and i couldn't help roll my eyes. "And then your bastard friend would cry and in honor of your soft thighs and sweet moans and the desperate way you cling to me when you climax I'd make sure to erect a °Satsu and worship your shrine, i might be egoistic and manic- but your body could take me to church and I'd worship every memory of you, the way you'd twich after orgasming so hard you could barely remember your name, and the soft moaning coming from your god sent lips and the way your skin blushes red when i grip it so tightly and the way it holds the countless marks proving you as my property- fuck i can almost feel you clenching down on me." The tension in the room was cut immediately by a hiccup that i realised was mine.  
(*Satsuma is a Japanese clementine without seeds)  
(•ansatsu means to assassinate or spoil, it wouldn't make sense if i wrote it in kanji but i used assassinate) 

His eyes immediately turned near my naked figure, i still had a couple of minutes before my quirk wore off leaving me feeling like static, i suppressed another hiccup before throwing my earring almost completely into the bathroom, at least my years on the baseball field help me escape my predator boyfriend for a couple more minutes. I waited for his eyes to shift from me to the bathroom and it took an agonizingly long while before he entered the bathroom leaving the door still ajar, oh well it was the best chance i had and with that i sliped outside making sure to shut the door before he came out. Unfortunately the night breeze was biting cold against my skin all the sweat i had built up from running from him turning to cold chills, i deactivated my quirk while sitting on the emergency stairs that provided some semblance of protection from the wind. For a stupid moment i thought to myself of entering through the window to our bedroom other than the fact it was dangerous and probably locked the cold really wasn't inviting so i turned my gaze back to the balcony door hoping that he'd leave the living room so i could hide before he'd roast me. "Not bad babydoll" i nearly jumped out of my skin as i saw him grin from the same bedroom window i thought of entering in through, "I don't remember removing your pants but fuck i don't mind the sight". I could sense his thinly veiled annoyance, i watched him jump out the window before propelling himself upwards with bursts of fire so he wouldn't sink to the earth by the pull of gravity. As he landed on the balcony with relative ease he reached out a hand to me which i graciously accepted before sinking into his warm body. "What happened to all your confidence, all that vigour?" 

"Dabi" i whispered, trying to act as docile as possible, i knew it did something to him when I'd instinctively curl closer to him, cling to him or call his name out like a plea or prayer and i was using all the luck i had currently as i knew all too well once he would start I'd be seeing stars for the rest of the day. "Hold me...please" i looked down my hands making home in his loose shirt. His fingers slipped under my chin before looking me in the eye, i remembered his words in the living room and i blushed before looking away. He sighed before lifting me up once again this time like a sack of potatoes but i didn't dare protest. 

"You fucking feel like ice, princess" i didn't reply till he tossed me onto the bed, and i couldn't help giggle. 

"Warm me up then" he raised a brow before making his way towards me his hand reaching out and cupping my face before trailing south he ended on his knees and pulled me closer to the edge of the bed. His face at level with my core, his teal eyes once again boring into me before I whispered "please" i could feel his grin against my inner thigh and soon his breath against my thinly veiled slit. As he grasped at my thighs pushing them open i could feel his finger tips heating up, sending shivers down my spine. "Toya i really want you" 

“What did I tell you to call me, pretty girl?” He stared up at me with no remorse in his eyes. It almost made me want to crawl into a hole and hide. 

“Dabi.” i respond firmly while trying to cover up my mistake with confidence. And as he kissed the insides of my thigh before whispering a soft 'good girl' i couldn't find it in me to care that he was about to eat me out. Dabi groans softly as he his fingers traced circles over my inner thigh. At first, he simply lapped against my folds, barely digging into my slit. Still, his groans had me convulsing from sharp pangs of pleasure. I dug my nails into the covers and he shifted one of my legs over his shoulder. He sucked on my outer walls harshly, letting his piercings stab my soft skin. 

“Oh, Dabi, fuck.” i curse, tilting my head back as my fingers find a new home in his hair. Each pull of his strands makes hin press his face further against me, at this point his nose is practically fucking my clit and my legs feel as if they were made of static. But the moment he buried his tongue inside of me it felt like i was past the boundary of alive and it was a maddening high. I couldn't remember how many times i came but i was spent as i fell back onto our bed twitching from the sparks of pleasure still coursing through my body and the sheer exhaustion "i can't" i gasped my chest rising and falling heavily "and i came in the morning once already so this is too much" he raised a brow 

I explained to him about how i came thinking of Ichinose and he smirked before shifting closer, i curled into a ball so he wouldn't be able to bully me but i still found myself on top of him facing our wardrobe mirror as he pumped into me full nelson style by the third round i felt like i was on a high. I wanted to sleep again but he slowly removed me off him as i twiched from after shocks, i looked at him thinly covered in sweat and went to kiss him. "If you do a good job I'll see about giving you a kiss" i silently moved to his cock which was still pulsing despite climaxing with me i licked the underside of his shaft before kissing the tip.   
By the time i felt his stomach coil i pulled my lips off him his eyes which were squeezed shut flung open as he looked at me in resentment. 

"Am i doing a good enough job?" I question i couldn't hide my grin, his hand coiled around my neck again and i whinned with a smirk, he was about to say something but i rubbed the tip of his cock with my thumb as i felt the precum ooze out while it throbbed between my fingers, he hissed. 

"Use that whorish mouth to please me and shut the fuck up" he was desperate. 

"Your dick seems to be pretty happy with my fingers though" he threw his head back as i gripped him tighter. 

"Please" followed by a "if you don't want to go to work in a wheelchair you better stop acting like a bitch" i grinned before sucking him off earnestly and i could feel his groans vibrate through his chest he was going to cum soon, i hummed around him and his hips bucked into me. 

"I want that kiss now" he pulled me in by the hair and it was more like a frenzy of teeth and tongue i could feel him against my thigh. 

"Im going to punish you for this if you do this again" i obligingly hummed, my lips sucking harshly against his chest biting occasionally as it got an extra little sound out of him, by the time i had made my way back down to him i tongued at his balls before sucking tightly around him, i had him down my throat by the time he came. I made sure to suck him dry as his hips jerked from overstimulation. He sighed looking satisfied before kissing me properly, he laid me atop of him as his fingers slowly traveled down my sides. 

I slowly trudged out of bed my legs feeling boneless. "God your legs are a sight" i turned around to see dabi smirking, the sight of his disheveled and well fucked smile sending copious sparks down which my legs weren't ready for as they gave away leaving me on the floor to look up at him "guess im going to have to carry you again hmm?" He pulled him self out of bed before making his way to me and lifting me by my underarms as if i were a child, he waited for me to wrap my legs around him and i did so obligingly. 

"I'm hungry" i spoke expectantly. Dabi was generally the one to clean and steer clear from the kitchen but on the rare occasions he cooked he'd make sure to make it a treat. 

"Omusoba?" 

"Omusoba" I mused in agreement i clung on him as he pulled out packaged soba noodles from the fridge and brought out a pot to fill with water, i turned my gaze out to our balcony and it was late afternoon. "I should take a shower i" groaned. 

"Let's do that then" i looked up at him 

"You keep cooking" i commanded 

"Apparently we broke all the eggs so we're going to need more, and we both desperately need a shower" i grumbled in agreement luckily it was still 6 am so i could spare time.

By the time we were dressed and ready to go out, the sun began peeping out. The walk silent but satisfied, the feeling of his warm hand in mine and the occasional kiss either on my hand or forehead made it all the more enjoyable. "God i hate Shigaraki" he looked at me in puzzled agreement. I wish this was our everyday, he smiled in silence before kissing my hand once again the feeling of his rough bottom lip comforting. We made it back into the same convenient store. I picked a tray of eggs and cigarettes as Dabi waited outside. And when i walked out i saw Ichinose but he hadn't seemed to have seen me yet. 

"That's your sweet little friend right?" Dabi looked at me with a grin, i new something good wasn't about to happen. And that's when i heard Ichinose exclaim my nickname once again, but i couldn't look away from Dabi's grin his teal eyes turning seconds into minutes. "Remeber the time you couldn't walk for up to a week, and when i had you fucking your needy ass in the public restroom? Since he was so eager to fuck you, don't you think he should know all about your experiences?" I looked at him open mouthed and wide eyed.  
"Who do you belong to?" He asked, i could hear footsteps coming closer to us 

"You" i whispered 

Who do you belong to?" His voice deeper than usual 

"Only You" i stated simply. And it was enough to make his grin wider, he made sure to make a show of his hand reaching behind my head before pulling me close and savouring my lips, his tongue deep in me and his hands traveling shamelessly. 

"Mine" he smiled before kissing me again. 

"Your's" i responded in agreement. By the time we broke apart Ichinose seemed to have looked the other way in disgust, but if i knew anything it would be that Dabi didn't care for outsiders feelings and frankly neither did i.

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord i have next to no life. I can't belive i reject hanging out with people to write this and mess around with people for inspiration. Also should i make it more explicit? Because i write i prefer spice


End file.
